


In the time of the leviathan

by kirastorm



Series: Check space [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Kent leaves Atlantis behind





	In the time of the leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> Kent plans to run off after a full evacuation is announced

"Look there no good way to say this. Atlantis is going dark. It has been for weeks, but we've only been able to measure it until recently. Whatever is happening is un-doable. Which is why we are leaving. The whole expidetion is headed back to earth. We want to start sending people though the gate in about 5 hours. Grab your gear people, and move." Sheppard announces, his face grim. 

The group of people in the middle of the room break up and leave. 

In what seems like no time at all, Kent has a puddle jumper packed with stolen supplies. This time when he comes back with another sneakily gathered load, the jumper is occupied.

"Going somewhere sergeant?" Colonel Sheppard asks wryly.

"Shit." Kent mumbles. "Look, I know I'm in horrible trouble, but you have to understand why Kitt and I can't go to earth. Especially not permanently. The scientists will want to run test after test on her. Where will they put us? No one can see her. And we couldn't live under the mountain forever, that's no life at all. Sure they could put us on a gate team, but there no time for tree climbing or butterfly chasing or just being a cat. We could go out around the mountain if we are careful but god forbid someone got a picture of her. A fluffy white cat the size of a jaguar is pretty noticeable. We'd have a better life here, on our own. We could live with the Athosians."

"And what will I tell your family?" Sheppard demands, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Tell them I'm missing in action. hell, tell them I'm dead. They won't care. We haven't spoken in 7 years. They wouldn't even notice." Kent shoots back.

"And the people at stargate command?" Sheppard goes on. "The people leaving here? Your friends?"

"Tell them all I've gone native. It's not the first time it's happened." Kent snapped.

"Look, I can understand why you want to do this. I won't argue with your reasons. Hell they aren't even bad reasons." Sheppard allows. "But I can't give you permission. What I will do is turn a blind eye. Keep yourselves safe. Take what you think you'll need from the supply room and the trading supplies. Take one of the ancient tents, the good ones. Take ammo and two guns. Plan for the worst. You can't say goodbye to anyone." And with that, Sheppard leaves.

Neither of them notice the shadow by one of the other puddle jumpers.

~~~~~

There is a pounding at the door of the jumper.

Kent opens the door to find Jack on the other side.

"Tell me you aren't this stupid." Jack demands. "Tell me you aren't throwing the rest of your life away for a cat!"

"She's not just a cat." Kent shoots back, furious. "She my partner, she's half of me."

"You'll die out here alone." Jack spits.

"I'll die on earth. Everybody fucking dies Jack." Kent spits right back at him.

"Look if I was ever your friend.." Jack tries

"You were my best friend!" Kent cries.

"I was your boyfriend!" Jack shouts back.

"You were both!" Kent takes a step back and shakes his head, chest tight. "Just go Jack. This argument won't end well for either of us."

"Kenny.." Jack trails off.

"No Jack. You don't get to call me that anymore." Kent sighs, steps back and shuts the door in Jacks face.

Kitt presses her face in to his stomach and purrs comfortingly at him. "We don't ever have to see him again." She promises

"I'll miss his stupid face." Kent grumbled.

"You'll miss a lot of stupid things." Kitt points out.

~~~~  
There was someone waiting by the jumper. Kent sighed, expecting another talk aimed at dragging him back to earth.

"There ya'll are. I was worried I missed you entirely." Bitty beams at them."I over heard Sheppard talking to Teyla and i thought you could use some supplies from the kitchen."

"I was worried you were someone coming to tell me off, or take me by force." Kent grins at Bitty.

"No, just little old me." Bitty beams back, He standing next to one of the kitchen carts, which is loaded . "Now I brought you two pans, and two pots and a grill so you can cook over the fire. Then I thought about what you might cook, so I brought 20 pounds of rice and 10 of oatmeal, 5 of flour and the last two batches of beef jerky."

"That's awesome Bitty, thank you so much." Kents arms are suddenly full of Bitty, who hugs him tight for a moment.

"Now don't go getting yourself killed out here." Bitty admonished.

"Enjoy Earth." Kent said solemnly.

"Goodbye Kent." Bitty said, and then he walked away.

"Goodbye Eric." Kent called after him.

~~~~

Teyla pressed her forehead gently to his and smiled at him. "We are glad you are joining us. It is an honour to have you and your companion with us."

"Thank you for having us." Kent smiled back at her.

"Will you be staying in the jumper or do you wish to stay in one of our dwellings?" Teyla asked gently.

"Actually I have one of the ancient tents to set up and stay in." Kent explained. "Colonel Sheppard suggested it."

"I will let you set up, but then it is time for a serious discussion with our peoples leaders. The time of the leviathan is upon us." Teyla said finally, and walked away.

~~~~

Apparently the time of the leviathan meant moving the entire village up a mountain. There was going to be a flood, or possibly a tsunami, or both. And Kent and his puddle jumper were now doing all the heavy lifting. Which was fine of course, the jumper was excellent for heavy lifting, but Kent had imagined his days with the Athoisians as not quite so full of flying and carrying and squeezing large things into small spaces.

~~~~

The stars in the sky were getting bigger and Kent was freaked right out about it.

"What does it mean?" Kitt demanded, winding around his legs.

"Generally, bad things. Specifically, it means that there are comets, big rocks that travel through space, headed our way." Kent explained.

"Will they hit us?" Kitt asked.

"They might. It would explain the tsunami/flood thing that the Athosians say is coming. If they hit the water, it'll be a big mess." Kent sighed. "A real big mess."

"Doesn't explain the leviathan though." Kitt pointed out.

"It could be what they call the comets." Kent tried.

~~~~~

It was not what they called the comets. The leviathan was a giant sea beast, probably twice the size of Atlantis. It looked like a cross between a hyena, a shark and a manta ray. The leviathans skin gleamed purple and black, slick with water. Every time it moved, the water rushed away from it and up the shore line. Small tsunamis. It rose up from the sea like a nightmare as the comets started to burn through the atmosphere.

And then it was lunging into the sky, mouth wide open, catching comets in it's huge jaws. It snapped them out of the sky and each time it closed its mouth there was a noise like a small explosion.

Kent couldn't look away, even though his eyes ached from the brightness of the comets as they split the air. His ears ached and he rested on hand on Kitts head.

"Does it hurt very much?" He asked her.

"Like a headache in my ears. They ring." Kitt replied.

The leviathan ate comets all day.

The water displaced by it burned through the forests and up the sides of the mountain but never all the way up.

Finally it slumped back into the water in the evening. The sky was growing dark and there were no more glowing comets streaking through the skies.

"I think it's over." Kent told Kitt, staring at the empty sky

"I think it's over too." Kitt replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I make Jack the jerk here, and it's a story I'll never write so, jack and Kent were secretly dating, and then don't ask don't tell was repealed and jack wanted to Kent to come out. Kent refused, and Jack just kinda walked away from all of it.


End file.
